


Saturn

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last, Adorable, Byakuya Togami is actually quite soft, Fluff, I wrote this during class when I was bored, M/M, Makoto is the sweetest little boy in the world, Naegami, Piano, Playing instruments, Some crying, he's a bit broken but I LOVE HIM NONETHELESS, this shit is so cute, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: Makoto Naegi found himself in a predicament of endless nights of tossing and turning due to paranoia. He suddenly gets lured to a moment that is burned into his brain forever. The heir, playing a violin all by his lonesome self, a puzzle piece that needs to be completed, and that piece that fit with him, was the lucky student himself.( This was inspired by the song "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last)
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! :D This is my first fanfic and it's a fluffy one, there will be more to come! Don't be shy to send some feedback! I love you all <3

As the night came to a hush, as well as the most annoying announcement known to mankind, everyone was settling into their dorms. Some goodnights were shared, hugs and high-fives, and even the strongest squeeze from Sakura, who knew that she could be a such a soft person? Makoto let out a feint chuckle, waved to the ultimate martial artist and swimmer, and settled in his dorm.

His eyes were like bumblebees, buzzing and preventing him from going to sleep. The same buzzing rung in his ears, flying around his brain. He knew the feeling all too well, paranoia. It left a foul taste in his mouth, and his brain pounding from not getting enough sleep.

Sheets were thrown off in agony, what if someone was waiting outside his door right now? Prey, ready to attack as soon as the doe-eyed boy opened the door of opportunity to spill blood. 

That can’t be right, I trust my friends! 

He held his legs, knees tucked under his chin, and took a deep breathe to compose himself. He knew for a fact that everyone depended on him to lead the class trials to a success, everyone depended on him for that small sliver of hope that shone in his eyes as he debated on why certain facts were incorrect during the dreaded trials. It impressed the classmates, left them speechless.

Makoto shook his head and ran a hand through his fluffy hair, his ahoge tickling his fingers slightly, he let out a small giggle and shook his hand. “ I need to try and get some shut eye..” He sighs, knowing that his brain will prevent him from doing so. 

The ringing grew louder and louder, until something graceful drew it away. It was quiet, but he could decipher the noise he heard. He cautiously opened the door, tiptoeing out as if the students could hear him. He thought it was only in his head, but he was correct, it was something else. Like a quaint, blue butterfly that fluttered near his ears to calm him down. He followed the noise, walking upstairs and moving his head around.

He knew this was a dangerous task, going out in the night, as vulnerable as a deer during hunting season. The shivers of knowing that someone could attack engulfed the brunette, but the butterfly of a noise calmed him down. 

“ A… Violin?” He whispered to himself, that’s when it clicked. “ The music room!” He walked towards the aforementioned room and tried to quietly open the door, as to not disturb the noise. There he stood, a sight that was deemed as impossible by many. A sight that was absolutely breathtaking. 

The Affluent prodigy, Byakuya Togami, sitting on a lonesome chair on the stage, playing the violin. His golden hair caressing his cheeks like a mother to her baby. His hands gripping the bow, lifting and dropping, his eyes were cold, focused on the notes that poured out the elegant instrument, as elegant as his figure was. His perfectly manicured nails pressed against the strings, hands of a cherubim, divine and glorious. Some loose strands of hair fell onto the violin, brushing it like the paintbrush of a delicate artist. 

Makoto stood there, mouth agape and cheeks dusted with pink. He was truly taken aback by the beauty of Togami playing the violin. But alas, all good things must come to an end. The violin stopped abruptly and Togami shot a look at Makoto, a look that can dig deep into the soul and freeze you. 

“ Naegi… Mind telling me why you are here?” He asked, his gaze not leaving Makoto for a second, he demanded an answer, and Makoto gave it to him clumsily. 

“ O-oh uhh.. W-well, I couldn’t sleep and.. I heard this n-noise so, I decided to follow it.” He stammered, hands shaking with pure dread that the heir would break his neck then and there, but alas, he would thank Jesus himself for letting those divine fingers touch his neck in any way possible. He heard a scoff and a chuckle from the heir’s mouth, arrogance dripping from it.

“ You’re like a little child. Can’t sleep, hmm? Well maybe mommy can accommodate some warm milk for you, perhaps sing a lullaby?” He shook his head, drinking in the embarrassment Makoto radiated.

“ Speak for yourself! What are you doing up during these ungodly hours?!” The smaller boy squeaked with as much confidence as that of a mouse screaming at a Siamese cat to not eat him. That was the moment Togami found himself stuck, he can’t be considered a hypocrite, that’s unacceptable. He opened his mouth to spit back a comeback, but was found with his mouth shutting slowly and heat boiling on his cheeks. 

“ Touché” he says, impressed by the smaller boy’s confidence. He was secretly impressed by his methods and debates during the class trial, he just didn’t show it, his cold, monochrome facade was built into him like steel on a bridge, but some times he found himself softening up to Makoto.

Makoto let out a giggle of victory and walked up to the stage, standing next to the grand piano that stood there, awaiting for a pianist to play its keys. 

“ I didn’t know you played the violin! You’re incredible!” He exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Togami tossed a small strand of hair aside and pushed his eyeglasses up his nose. He was accustomed to the praise given by those lower than him, those who bowed down before him. 

“ Well, its tradition for those in the Togami family to take part in an instrument. I, so happen to enjoy the sound of the violin so I had to take classes the moment that I blurted out my first word. The beauty that can pour out of a violin is only considered beautiful to those of the correct hands. Put the instrument in the wrong hands, my younger brother for example, and you’ll end up with 16 younger siblings screaming, and 15 older siblings throwing at least something at the noise.” Makoto sat there, dumbfounded at the amount of siblings the heir had. 

“Wait… You have..” He paused for a moment and counted on his fingers, he wasn’t a mathematician so quick maths wasn’t in his book of skills. A minute goes by and Togami stared at the smaller boy still counting on his fingers, oh how he wanted to hold those hands and never let go. Wait what..

“ 106. I have 106 siblings. 16 younger ones, 15 older and the remaining 74 siblings out doing god knows what.” Togami helped out. Makoto looked up to the air with a face of absolute shock.

‘106 siblings, man his dad must’ve been real popular amongst the ladies’ Makoto thought to himself, laughing a little bit before shaking his head. 

“Anyways, back to the violin. It sounded so beautiful! But it’s missing something.” Makoto thought for a moment, completely discarding Togami’s disgusted stare. He sat by the piano, and began playing a series of different notes. He stopped after a few seconds to look at the heir, tilting his head like a small puppy, his ahoge flopped to the left. Togami blushed slightly and looked away, preparing his violin once more and started to play the same notes that lured Makoto in. 

He swayed slightly, the sounds of the grand piano weaving along with the music of his violin, slow dancing in the air between them. It was absolutely ethereal, the music drew away any worries of murder and the god forsaken bear taunting them with new motives to draw blood amongst their friends. Both boys had their eyes shut, but Makoto peeked to see what the heir had to offer. He saw the heir swaying side to side, carefully choosing the next note to play. The brunette went along with the heir, swaying side to side as his fingers pressed down on the keys carefully. 

It felt like an eternity of playing such beautiful music, it would’ve made Sayaka cry out in joy and cheer out for her friend. Or so he thought, his hands began to tremble slightly, his nails tapped against the white keys, little droplets fell onto them and he pressed a key that was out of tune, startling the violin playing heir. Togami turned his head sharply to find Makoto crying slightly. He sat there impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor. Makoto looked up and wiped his tears away quickly, composing himself and clearing his throat. “ S-sorry sorry.. I just thought of Sayaka for a moment.” His voice was soft spoken and cracked slightly. Togami shook his head and continued to play his violin. The slightly melancholy notes filled their ears, this time it was Togami’s turn to feel strong emotions. Makoto decided to be free from judgemental eyes, he opened his lips and began to sing. His voice was that of an angel, it drove THE Byakuya Togami to tears.

“You taught me the courage of stars, before you left

How light carries on endlessly, even after death

With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite

How rare and beautiful it is, to even exist

I couldn't help but ask

For you to say it all again

I tried to write it down

But I could never find a pen

I'd give anything to hear

You say it one more time

That the universe was made

Just to be seen by my eyes

I couldn't help but ask

For you to say it all again

I tried to write it down

But I could never find a pen

I'd give anything to hear

You say it one more time

That the universe was made

Just to be seen by my eyes

With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite

How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist”

He watched the lucky student sing his heart out, stray tears fell down his face and twinkled in the light of the stage, falling gracefully onto the keys of the piano. Togami stopped abruptly and ducked his head, crying softly and covering his mouth to shut himself up, much like how his father used to try and shut him up when he cried about something small like a scrape on the knee. Tears fell onto his lap and the smooth, mahogany violin. A muffled squeak escaped his lips as he bent over to try and collect himself. 

“ T-Togami?? Are you okay?” Makoto asked, standing up and rushing towards the crying heir. He knelt down and looked up to the heir’s face, reaching to take off his glasses. Togami slapped his hands away and shook his head. 

“Who gave you permission to come so close to me?!” He spat, cringing at his voice creaking, revealing vulnerability which was the last thing he ever wanted to show. It was a sign of weakness, a word that should never be used when referring to a Togami. His cheeks and nose were red, tears stained his cheeks, the look of anger and misery in his eyes. 

“ Sorry! I got worried! I have the right to be worried about my friends!” Makoto commented, putting a hand on Togami’s shoulder. He never thought, in his life, he would watch the heir, someone who showed nothing but bitterness and vanity, cry in his hands. The heir’s expression went from anger, to desperation, to sadness in a matter of minutes. 

“ Togami.. Hey, come here.” He pulled the heir into his arms, his hands gently stroking his back and clasping together. Makoto could feel his heart beating out of his chest, but he didn’t care. He felt a pair of arms around his waist, tightly squeezing but not too tight to knock air out of him. It was as if, Togami was scared? He was scared that Makoto would leave him. 

They stood there for a moment, silence filling the room much like their music was. He heard a sigh and felt Byakuya’s head shift, leaning onto his chest. He looked down and sighed, watching as the heir sat up straight, wiping away the remaining of his tears. He let go, a bit sad that it had to end. 

“ Thank you..” He whispered, looking at his fingers and then at the boy. Makoto blushed and smiled, nodding slightly and standing back up. He then felt a hand grip his arm and pull him into a pair of arms, he found himself sitting on the heir’s lap. 

‘ WHATTHEHELL WHY AM I ON HIS LAP?! I AM SO GOING TO GET MY THROAT SLIT BY TOKO-‘ Makoto was internally panicking, his hands couldn’t find a place to rest. 

“ Stay here… Please?” Togami whispered in his ear, his nose softly nuzzled against his neck. Makoto felt the heir’s breath softly against his skin, panic rising quickly. He took a deep breath and hugged Togami close, closing his eyes and taking in his scent of vanilla and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. His heart was fluttering and skin began to grow warm. 

“ Togami?”

“ Hmm..?”

“ Uhhh.. Are you okay?” 

A moment of silence followed the question before he opened his mouth. 

“ Yes..” Was all he could mutter before his lips pressed gently against the soft skin under Makoto’s right ear. Makoto jumped slightly at the warm sensation of the heir’s soft lips underneath his ear, hands trembling and cheeks growing red as a beet. He had to admit, he liked the heir, as arrogant as he may seem. He knew that Byakuya cared about him, he knew that he can be soft at times. He indulged in this tender moment, his nose pressed against Togami’s hair. 

Makoto found his hands caressing the back of Togami’s neck gently, stroking soft circles before he decided to stroke a small heart into the skin. He heard the heir sigh and bring his head up, looking into his hazel eyes with his blue ones, pressing foreheads together. 

“ I love you too..” The heir whispered before pressing his lips softly onto Makoto’s caressing his jaw with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. It was nothing too steamy, or passionate. It was just soft kisses, kisses that felt genuinely loving and ethereal. It was blissful, soft and sweet. Makoto reciprocated by kissing back, his arms wrapped around Togami’s neck. 

The kiss felt like an eternity, warm sparks flying between the two as their lips danced together to the music of their hearts beating in unison. A violin balancing on one thigh and a happy, sleepy Makoto on the other. He pulled away and his eyes met with Togami’s, a smile formed on his face. 

He leaned on Togami’s chest, his ear against where his heart is. He hummed with content, listening to the soft beats of life given to his lover. 

“ This is my favourite song…” He whispered before falling asleep in the heir’s arms. Togami smiled and stroked Makoto’s hair gently, planting a kiss on his head and whispering

“ Your voice is my favourite song.”


End file.
